La Douleur Exquise
by SiriusWhack
Summary: Non-apocalypse AU. When Beth Greene is rescued by a complete stranger, she begins to feel things she's never felt before. It doesn't help that said stranger is twice her age and thinks she's just a kid. It's up to her to show him what she's made of. Eventual M after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or its character but I guess I enjoy making them do the nasty. **

**This will be a multi-chapter, non-apocalypse AU**

* * *

"I can't do this, Maggie. There are so many people out there - it's too much. I'll choke; I don't want to make a fool of myself!" Beth could feel her heart beat with anxiety and she was almost positive that her older sister, Maggie, could see the pulse jumping in her throat from a mile away. It was less than a minute before she had to go out on stage and sing for the town's annual festival/carnival organised by her school. Maggie sighed and pulled her sister in for a quick hug before pulling back and smiling.

"Look at me, Beth. You'll be great. You've got a beautiful voice, everyone will love you, and don't forget how proud daddy will be of you afterwards. Just go out there and..." Her pep talk was interrupted by the raucous sound of engines as half a dozen motorbikes pulled up. Beth groaned as the men loitered near the bikes, drinking, smoking, and talking loudly.

"There's even more people now! What am I gonna do?" She looked at Maggie helplessly. Before either could speak again an announcement came over the speakers telling the crowd that Beth Greene was their next performer of the evening. Maggie pulled her in for another hug and kisses her on the cheek, wishing her luck as she left the backstage area to stand with the audience.

Beth walked onto the stage slowly, picking up her guitar that was ready and waiting next to the microphone. She adjusted the strap to fit comfortably on her shoulder. Her hands were shaking and the longer it took her to fix the strap, the worse her nerves got. It didn't help that the men at the bikes were being distractingly loud. The crowd was starting to fidget now, obviously waiting for her to start. She took a deep breath and began singing her first song of the evening. It was a song that her and Maggie used to sing together as kids and it was one of her favourites. The memories that came with the song helped to calm her nerves and the audience seemed to be enjoying the music. Even the bikers had gone quiet.

The evening seemed to fly by once she was comfortable on stage. She was on her final song before she knew it and she couldn't help but smile at the euphoric feeling building in her chest. She started playing the opening notes of a song called Times Square. She had written it earlier that year. It was slower than most of the songs she had played earlier but it was a good song to finish on.

The final note echoed over the speakers and it was only seconds before the audience was cheering and hollering for more. Beth laughed joyfully, searching the crowd for her family. Instead of finding the familiar face of her father, she locked eyes with one of the biker men. He seemed to be staring intently at her. Normally, the situation would make her uncomfortable but she doubted that anything could bring her down from her performance-induced high. She smiled brightly at the man and waved to the crowd once more, walking off stage to go and enjoy the rest of the festival.

She had organised to meet her friends by the ferris wheel and it wasn't long before she spotted them through the crowds. Her paced increased the closer she got and it wasn't long before she was embracing her best friend, Sophie. There was one question on her mind as she pulled away and looked towards the rides.

"Where shall we start?"

* * *

**R &R my lovelies and I'll get the second chapter up where we meet quite a mysterious biker ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken the group a while to make their way through the festival, going on every ride they could see. Beth had even seen her family at one point, but they were leaving so she figured she'd have to walk back home.

The sky had changed without her realising and by the time she was ready to leave, it had gotten quite dark. She thought about calling Maggie to pick her up but on second thought decided that a night time stroll home would be quite relaxing. Goodbyes were passed around the group and they all took off in her separate directions, Beth heading to the outskirts of town.

The path she was walking took her straight past the group of men who came on their motorbikes. She picked up pace a bit and avoided eye contact, her earlier buzz diminishing after realising just how scarce the streets now were.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!" she heard one of the men call after her but she didn't respond. She carried on walking but he called after her again. "I'm talking to you, girl." She felt his presence behind her, matching her pace as she walked down the street. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her round. A few of the others were trailing behind him, watching with looks of amusement. "Why don't you come join us for a drink? Mighty beautiful..." his eyes roamed over her body, "..._voice_ you've got, darlin'." He winked and Beth felt herself shiver in disgust.

"No thank you." she replied tersely, trying to pull herself from his grip with no avail.

"Wasn't question, darlin', Come on." he pulled her with him back toward their bikes and she started panicking.

"I said no. Let me go." she struggled and lashed out at the man holding her. There wasn't much aim in the swing but she managed to scratch the man across his face. His face flashed with anger and he replaced the hold on her arm with one in her hair. Beth gasped at the pain but he didn't seem to care. He just pulled her closer until they were face to face.

"Bad idea there, kid." Bet squeezed her eyes shut, readying herself for whatever he was going to do next but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes, two men had joined the group. They both looked equally bored, one slightly angrier than the other.

"What's goin' on here, boys?" the one drawled, "Really Joe, thought you'd be smart enough to know jailbait when you see it."

"Fuck off, Merle. This ain't any of your concern." Joe growled back at him. It was a matter of seconds before Merle had punched Joe, sending him reeling back towards the pavement. The shock of the hit had caused his hold on Beth's hair to loosen enough for her to get free. She took the opportunity to run and didn't stop to look back until she was a few blocks over.

She stopped to catch her breath and realised that she had missed the turning which would take her home. Her lungs took in oxygen at an alarming rate and Beth questioned for the first time in her life whether she should be in better shape or not. She sat down on the pavement and tried to regulate her breathing whilst contemplating her options. She could turn around and hope she'd get home safely, or she could call Maggie and wait for her to come and pick her up. The risk of bumping back into the men would reasonably low but the fear that maybe they were waiting for her was fresh in her mind. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear or pay attention to the motorbike driving up and stopping in front of her until the man was slowly walking towards her crouched figure.

Her eyes widened in fear when he came near and she started scrambling to her feet and away from the man. He slowed down even more and held out his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"I ain't gon' hurt you, kid." his voice echoed slightly on the empty street and Beth looked at him in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?" he moved a step closer to her and Beth saw that it was the man stood with Merle just minutes ago.

"Fine, don't believe me." his voice was gruff as he shrugged his shoulders. "Just don't blame me when Joe and his pisshead gang come lookin' for ya, and trust me, they will find ya if you don't hurry." Beth looked around for an escape, not finding one. Her eyes met his and she realised that he was the man who had been staring at her when she was playing earlier. He had seemed safe enough then, but being this close to him made her weary.

The roar of engines could be heard in the distance and Beth knew she had to make a decision. She stood on shaky legs and made her way over to him. Either way she went, there was a possible danger. She had nothing to lose at this point.

"You'll help me?" she questioned. The man shrugged again.

"S'pose I will." he walked over to the bike and threw his leg over. "Get on." Beth gawked at him.

"On your bike?" she sounded unsure and the sound of the engines seemed to be getting louder with each second.

"We ain't got time for this, Barbie. Either get on or get caught. Your choice." he started the engine and looked at her expectantly. She nodded nervously and moved until she was behind him, straddling the leather seat. Her hands automatically went around his waist, holding on for dear life as he rode away from the pavement and gained speed.

* * *

**R&R lovelies! I know that the chapters are quite short but its because I write a few chapters in one big chunk and then break it down to where I think it fits? If that makes any sense? So they will be getting longer soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The buildings became scarce as they rode further and further away from her town. Green fields were more apparent around them and Beth was starting to panic again. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been to get on the bike. She didn't even know this guys name yet she was trusting him with her life! She cursed herself mentally for her actions. They'd been driving for quite a while and a question was stuck in the back of her mind. Just as she was about to ask where they were going, the man pulled into a small building which looked somewhat like a barn and cut the bike's engine. He stood and helped Beth off of the bike, holding her up when her legs wobbled slightly. She blushed at his hands on her waist and righted herself before moving away from him slightly.

"So... where are we?" she asked awkwardly. On closer inspection, the building was less of a barn and more of a shack. The man opened the door and Beth peered inside. She couldn't see much until the man lit a few oil lamps.

"Should be safe here," he mumbled, "the others don't know about it." It was only a one room shack but it seemed big enough to hold everything a man would need. There was a mattress, a selection of tinned foods and a cooler which she presumed held alcohol. A thin layer of dust covered everything, meaning he either hadn't been here in a while or just wasn't a fan of cleaning which seemed likely if Beth was judging on first appearances. She shook her head and told herself to keep an open mind, he might be nice. He saved her from those men - sort of. She supposed that the Merle guy did most of the work but she doubted that it was for her benefit. She was pulled from her thoughts by the man clearing his throat, obviously waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry, I missed what you said."

"I said, what's yer name?"

"Oh." she replied simply. "I'm Beth." He nodded and pointed at the mattress in the corner of room.

"Y' can sleep here for the night. No point goin' back now, too late."

"What? I can't stay here! My family don't know where I am, they could think I'm dead. We need to go back!" the man grunted at this and shook his head.

"Not tonight you ain't. It's too dangerous." He pointed to the mattress once again. "Sleep." Beth glared at him but he didn't seem to be paying attention. She huffed and opted to sit on the floor across from him instead, mumbling about not being tired.

Silence fell over the two and it wasn't long before Daryl reached over to open the cooler. As Beth suspected, it was stocked with beer and what looked like moonshine. She raised her eyebrow at this and wanted to say something about it but instead opted to ask a different question.

"So, you know my name." she smiled slightly, "I think it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"Daryl." His answer was short. Beth had a feeling that he didn't want to talk but she had nothing else to do so she went against her better instinct and carried on asking any question that came to mind.

"Daryl? Nice name. Have a last name, Daryl?"

"Dixon."

"Hmm, and what do you do Daryl Dixon? What do you do with your life?" he looked at her suspiciously and didn't answer, just drank his beer and leaned back against the wall.

Beth huffed at his attitude and slouched. "Can I at least have a drink if you're not going to talk to me?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow now and smirked a little.

"Doubt your old enough but hell what's it to do with me." he grabbed a bottle from the cooler and handed it to her. She smiled nervously and took it from him. He was right, she wasn't legally allowed to drink and hadn't drunk before but there was a first time for everything. She took the bottle opener he offered her and opened the bottle after a few attempts. She blushed at having to take so long opening it and took a swig of the alcohol to calm her nerves. The taste was sour but not unpleasant and a few swigs later she was starting to feel the warmth as it settled in her stomach. She finished the drink far too quickly for her liking but it was soon replaced with another. She drank this one slower, savouring the taste and the buzz it bought along with it. She moved to sit next to Daryl, leaning against the wall of the shack.

"You never answered my question." she stated. Daryl looked confused and kept quiet, waiting for Beth to continue. "What do you do in life, Mr Dixon?" Beth giggled quietly at the name, drinking more of the beer. Daryl muttered something about lightweights but Beth didn't care enough to retort. She waited for his answer and eventually he sighed.

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh."

Beth finished the rest of her drink and reached for another one, only to have her cooler pushed out of her reach by Daryl. She looked at him accusingly but he just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her. She huffed pushed him slightly as revenge. The attack did nothing and she huffed again. Daryl paused for a moment, confused by the action but then laughed at her obvious annoyance and finished the rest of his drink. It was the first time Beth had heard him laugh but she supposed she had only known him for a few hours so it didn't surprise her. The laugh itself was quite nice the more Beth thought about it. His voice was quite gravelly but his laugh was soft, as if it wasn't used much. Beth didn't doubt that fact.

She yawned a little and started to make her way over to the bed."What time is it?"

"Dunno, probably about 1am." Beth was shocked at this, not thinking that much time had past. Her parents would definitely be worried now but there wasn't much she could do about that. She suddenly remembered her phone in her pocket and cursed herself for not calling sooner. It was far too late to call home now and instead opted to text Maggie telling her she was ok. She figured that if she lied and said she was sleeping at Sophie's then no one would suspect anything. The message sent and Beth breathed a sigh of relief hoping everything would be ok in the morning. She lay back on the bed and turned to face Daryl.

"You not sleeping?" she asked innocently. Daryl frowned a little at this and shook his head. His eyes burned into hers and for a moment she was transfixed by the light blue orbs. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. "Oh, okay." Beth could feel herself falling asleep as she spoke and didn't even feel uncomfortable at the fact Daryl was still watching her. She fell asleep within minutes. A small smile formed on her lips during her sleep and Daryl wondered what she was dreaming about.

* * *

**R&R my lovelies! **


	4. Chapter 4

Beth awoke early the next morning. She stretched across the bed in a decidedly feline manner and smiled. She'd dreamt of a stranger on a motorbike saving her from certain danger. It was like some weird fairytale. She opened her eyes and realised she wasn't in her room, but in the shack from the dream. The events from last night came crashing back into the forefront of her wasn't a dream, it was exactly what had happened. She scrambled up from the mattress and looked frantically around the room. The man, Daryl, wasn't there. Curiosity piqued and anxiety rising, she stood and left the shack.

The light was dim outside but you could clearly see the sun so Beth presumed it was still early morning. She pulled her phone out to check the time and found the battery drained. It must've died overnight. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked around for any sign of life. Daryl's bike was where he'd left it so he couldn't have gone too far. Beth contemplated whether or not go look for him. The woods surrounding the shack had seemed quite vast when they drove past them last night but it was lighter now so it wouldn't be as bad - right? A noise from behind Beth startled her and moments later Daryl emerged from the treeline. He had a crossbow with him and Beth couldn't help but watch his muscles move and work as he lifted it from his shoulders and carried it into the shack. When he re-emerged, he had the keys to his bike in his hand. He walked past her to the bike, looking at her expectantly.

"Not even a 'good morning'?" she grumbled but climbed aboard obediently. Her arms wound around his waist and he stiffened slightly at the contact. Beth was confused, he didn't seem bothered last night. She felt him relax and smiled to herself. It was a long ride back and Beth would be lying if she told herself that she wasn't happy with the situation. She had all this time to savour the feel of Daryl's taut body against hers. Beth blushed at the thoughts, wondering where they'd come from.

She had to admit to herself that he was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. She'd never been interested in the bad boy image before, but she was starting to see the appeal in it. The bike started beneath them and they sped off down the country lanes. She studied him as he drove. His facial was showing nicely and he obviously hadn't shaved in a few days. It made him looked rugged and Beth shivered slightly, imagining how it would feel against her skin as they kissed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts but it was no use. They kept coming back.

It was strange, she'd never felt this level of attraction before. When she was with Jimmy there was always an underlying tension that she couldn't get over. It wasn't even sexual tension; it was just weird. The first time he'd kissed her she'd had to stop herself from laughing because it was so awkward. Beth was quick after that moment to tell him that she didn't feel for him in a romantic way. He was down-heartened but accepting and the two had remained friends afterwards. This was different though, she'd only known Daryl for one evening and already she was starting to feel something that could only be described as lust. She sighed happily and laughed at the looked which crossed Daryl's face at the sound. They'd reached a main road now and Daryl suddenly sped up, making Beth squeal in surprise. It was his turn to laugh now as she gripped tighter to him and hit him on the back for scaring her.

It took her a lot less time to get back into town that she expected and she had to stop herself from looking too sad about that fact. Daryl pulled into a parking bay and cut the engine. He started to stand but stopped when he realised that Beth's arms were still pulled tight around him.

"Y' can let go now." he stated dryly. Beth felt herself blush and he removed her arms, standing from the bike. She didn't fall this time, but her legs were a bit sore from being in position for so long. Daryl stared as she stretched her legs, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked, her face burning even more at his scrutiny.

"Nothin'." he drawled, cocking his head to the side curiously, "Not used to having your legs open for so long?" his smirk grew and Beth blanched. She hit him as she had done earlier on the bike and laughed a little at her own embarrassment. "Well, see ya." The bike started again and Beth started panicking. She didn't want him to leave just yet. Her mouth seemed to work of its own accord and the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them:

"Why don't we grab breakfast?" she smiled shyly. "My parents think I'm with my friends. They won't expect me back until some point in the afternoon. Plus, I'm starving and don't really want to eat by myself." Daryl seemed to contemplate the offer for a while and the longer he took to reply, the more Beth wanted the earth to open and swallow her whole.

"Yeah, okay." he shrugged and turned the bike off. Beth was shocked to say the least. She definitely hadn't expected him to accept her offer. "So, where we goin'?" Daryl raised his eyebrow and waiting for Beth to answer. She took a few seconds to regain herself and then pointed to a small diner down the street.

"How about there?" Daryl shrugged casually in agreement and the two walked to the building.

When they entered, Daryl tried to hide his disdain but from the look Beth gave him he wasn't doing a very good job of it. The diner was an 80's American-style diner with waitresses wearing rollerskates and booths decorated in pinks and blues. It wasn't his usual type of place and if he had it his way he'd never be going there again. Unfortunately, he was as hungry as Beth and couldn't help but be enticed at the smells travelling from the kitchen. Beth directed them to a booth at the far side of the diner, smiling and greeting the women behind the counter and the other people in booths on the way.

"D'ya know everyone in the fuckin' town?" he mumbled and Beth blushed slightly, frowning. They slid into the booth opposite each other and Beth couldn't help but laugh slightly at how out of place Daryl looked. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her amusement and when she explained he couldn't help smirking slightly. "Yeah not exactly my sort of place, Blondie." She stuck her tongue out at him and passed him a menu. They sat in silence for a while, only broken when a teenage girl came to take their order. She'd smiled and given Daryl a once over before giving Beth a strange, unbelieving look. Beth hadn't noticed but Daryl had and he couldn't help but glare. The waitress was taken aback by Daryl's hostility and had quickly left to get their orders to the kitchen. Silence fell amongst the pair again whilst they waited for their food. It only took ten minutes for the two breakfasts to be cooked and they were eating in no time.

"I never did say thank you." Beth pondered between bites. Daryl cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Y'no, for helping me. Saving me, really. I'd hate to think what would've happened if you hadn't been there." she shivered slightly but pulled herself together enough to smile gratefully at Daryl. "Thank you."

"S'nothin'." he directed the speech at his plate, hiding the pink tinge of his cheeks unsuccessfully. Beth's smiled widened at how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed. They finished their food and ordered some drinks when the waitress came to collect their plates. Steaming cups of coffee were placed in front of them in seconds.

Beth studied Daryl's face, taking in every curve and lines. He began to grow uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "What y' lookin' at?" he growled. Beth blushed but asked the question she was thinking of:

"How old are you?" he was surprised by the interrogative but hid it well, opting to smirk instead.

"How old d'ya think I am?"

"I dunno. 30, maybe?"

"Try closer to 40." Beth nodded, taking the information in and sipping at her coffee.

"Really? You look good for your age, old man." she laughed at his affronted look. "Ok, ok, now do me!" she giggled excitedly. Daryl laughed at this and grew louder when Beth realised what she'd said. She looked mortified and groaned. "I meant guess my age." Daryl pondered the question for a moment and then said:

"15." It was Beth's turn to look affronted.

"15? I am not 15! I'll have you know that I am 18, almost 19, so there." she stuck her tongue out again and Daryl raised his brow. She automatically put the tongue back in her mouth and bristled. "I'm 18." Daryl looked uncertain.

"Y' sure? You seem a bit... young. Merle called you jailbait for a reason y'no." Beth's face turned red with anger and Daryl couldn't help but find her cute. When she reached out to swat at him though, he started backtracking. "What I meant by jailbait was... er..." he grabbed her arm before she could hit him and held it in place, "it was strange to see such a pretty, young girl walking by herself at night." her arm relaxed in his grip and, satisfied that she wasn't going to hit him, he slowly released it.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked. Her big, blue, doe eyes looked into his innocently and he blushed, fumbling with his words.

"Er, well... I...I gue...well..." thankfully, he was interrupted in his rambling by the waitress, an older one than earlier he realised, placing the bill on the table. Beth looked away from him to talk to the waitress and Daryl let out breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in. What was he thinking? It was supposed to be a placating compliment which would get him out of trouble. Why was he even bothering explain himself to this girl? It wasn't like he owed her anything. He watched her as she conversed with the waitress. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and still slightly scruffy from the bike ride. Wisps of hair had fallen and were lingering over her neck, swaying a little every time she moved her head. The corners of his mouth turned up when he noticed her smile. She had such an expressive face. When she smiled, her whole face seemed to light up and he couldn't shake the need to smile back at her. It was dangerous thinking like this, she was just a kid after all. Well, not so much a kid as he'd thought. The news that she was almost 19 had made his day a little better anyway. He couldn't stop loathing himself last night when he'd watched her sleep from a while - thinking she was only a young, teenager. He didn't need another reason to hate himself. He snapped out of his thoughts long enough to see the waitress smile kindly at Beth and take the bill back, waving as she walked back to the counter. "Don't we need to pay?" he wasn't complaining - a free meal was a free meal - he was just confused. Beth smirked at him.

"I guess it's a good thing that I 'know everyone in this fuckin' town'" she repeated his words from earlier and winked out him before moving out of their booth and towards the door. She turned around in time to see a perplexed and somewhat impressed look cross him face. She laughed lightly and called down the diner to him, "You comin' or what?"

* * *

**This was probably one of my favourite chapters to write purely because I love Beth and Daryl's interaction! They're so cute and flirty. Anyway, R&R and I'll upload the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't stop thinking about him." Beth groaned into the pillows on Sophie's bed. Summer had started for the girls, graduation day coming and going a lot quicker than Beth had expected it to. It was scary thinking about her future now she didn't have school to fall back on. She'd opted not to go to college, not knowing what she wanted to study. Her job for now was to find an actual job but she couldn't do that when she couldn't take her mind off of _him_. Daryl. He'd been plaguing her thoughts with his stupid motorbike and stubble and devil-may-care attitude. It had been just over a week since she'd eaten with him at the diner and she was dying to see him again.

"What exactly did he say to you again?" Sophie asked for what seemed like the tenth time, exasperated.

"He said that I was 'just a kid' and that I shouldn't want to hang out with an 'old guy' like him." Beth grumbled. After their breakfast, they'd walked back to Daryl's bike and she had asked if he wanted to meet up again. It was embarrassing to hear him call her a kid. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't accept her as adult. Sure, she may look young but she acted with a maturity that was beyond her years. How was she supposed to show him that?

"Well I'd just forget about him." Sophie smiled kindly at her friend and decided to change the subject. "There's an open mic night at Mike's bar." Mike was Sophie's boyfriend. His parents owned a bar in the next town over but Sophie was adamant that is was practically his. He was a couple years older than the girls and Beth thought he was a decent guy. The two had been together for a few years and they seemed to be more in love than ever. "You should perform. Who knows, you might meet a mysterious stranger and fall in love." Sophie winked at her friend and they both laughed.

"Yeah, I could go I suppose." Beth warmed to the idea, she had a few new songs she had written that she wanted to try performing. "When is it?" she asked.

"This weekend."

Beth was silent for a while, staring at Sophie.

"This weekend?"

"Yeah."

"This weekend as in tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"So it's tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Great. I have plenty of time to prepare." Beth quipped sarcastically. Both girls fell about laughing. "What time do I have to be there?"

"It starts at 10pm." Beth nodded at her friend and smiled. It was pretty late to be going out of town but she figured she could just stay at Mikes with Sophie. She'd done it before.

"I'll be there."

It was the morning of the open mic night and Beth had decided to go and sit in the town's park to practice and get some fresh air. Her guitar was strapped to her back as she walked across the small field. The sun was high in the sky and the smell of the freshly cut grass was invading her senses. It was relaxing for her to be outside. She'd always felt more at home when she was near nature - a trait which came from living on a farm she supposed.

There weren't many people in the park today which was perfect, she could find a little secluded spot and practice her songs. A little ahead of her, she spotted a large tree which gave shade from the sun's heat. She walked over and sat under it, removing the guitar from her back. The instrument was taken out of its casing and placed in her lap. Another item was taken from the bottom of the case, a small notepad. It was full of song lyrics that she'd written and no one was allowed to look in it, not even Sophie. She lounged back against the tree and strummed in noncommittally, closing her eyes and just enjoying the sounds before she began playing properly. When she was ready, she began playing chords and notes. Crafting music and humming along to the tunes. She picked up a familiar tune, one she had written a while ago and began singing along to it.

_I walked by colorful sidewalk._  
_Children with buckets of pastel chalk._  
_And I thought of you, my love._  
_I thought of you._  
_So I walked until the sun went down._  
_I thought that no one else was around._  
_Until I saw you, my love._  
_Until I saw you._

"You've got quite the set of pipes, kid." said a voice from behind her. Beth squealed and jumped at her sound, her hand coming to her chest. Daryl stepped out from behind the tree, smirking at her obvious fright. "Alright there?"

"You scared the life out of me!" she glared but it wasn't very convincing from the look of amusement of Daryl's face. "And don't call me 'kid'. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough t'hear you sing. Y' got a good voice." he smiled genuinely at her and sat down next to her. "Y' sang at that festival thing, di'nt ya?" Beth nodded, inwardly dancing with joy that he had remembered her.

They sat looking at each other for a while, neither saying anything. It started getting a bit awkward so Daryl cleared his throat and looked away. His eyes landed on the notepad next to Beth's legs. "What's in there?" Beth smiled lightly and told him about her songs. "You write your own stuff? Can I see?" He was already picking up the book by the time he had finished the question and Beth's eye widened.

"No, no, no." she reached for the book but he was too quick and moved it further away from her grip. "It's personal, no one reads it but me. Please." she turned her big blue eyes on him and Daryl felt his resolve start to melt.

"Okay." he conceded. Beth reached for the book, "I'll just read it over here then." he scrambled away from where Beth was leaning, watching her fall forwards slightly at the unexpected change. He laughed loudly and she turned to look at him again. All signs of forgiveness were gone out of her eyes, replaced now with pure vengeance.

"Daryl," she spoke slowly, accentuating each word, "Give. Me. The. Book."

"Nah, don't think I will." he smirked. Beth was caught off guard by his playful mood but decided to go along with it, she wasn't going to complain. "I tell you what, you can get it if you can catch me." He winked before taking off across the field. He wasn't going too fast, obviously not expecting Beth to catch him up. Luckily, she had five years of track running on her side. She put her guitar next to its case and stood.

"Oh, you're on, redneck!" she shouted, giving chase. He was already quite far away across the field and she could see him slowing considerably. He stopped in the distance and gathered his breath, turning around to find her a bit closer than he'd expected. The surprise on his face was amusing and made Beth feel somewhat victorious. He started running again and she followed him. She kept her breathing even as she approached him. In. Out. In. Out. Soon, for every two strides she was taking, he was taking one. She caught up to him in no time at all, laughing joyfully as she slowed and tackled him to the ground.

They landed on the grass together, both breathing heavily. Beth reached for the book but Daryl wasn't giving up that easily. They wrestled for a while, Beth reached upwards while Daryl held the book out of distance above his head.

Beth was reaching again for the book when she felt it. Daryl's hand was making its way round the back of her neck, pulling her forwards until her mouth met his. His other arm moved to wind around her waist, pulling her close to him. The book lay forgotten behind the pair but neither seemed to care. Beth's hands rested on Daryl's shoulders, anchoring her to him. It wasn't Beth's first kiss, but it was certainly the best she'd had. His lips were slightly chapped and they moved with amazing friction and passion across hers.

His scent was invading her senses. He smelt of tobacco and the forest and Beth was sure that the combination would never have worked so well on any other person. She longed for more so when she felt his tongue stroking her lips, she wasted no time in opening her mouth and letting him in. They're tongues moved around each other in a way that left Beth breathless. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol and she knew at that moment that she could die happy.

His hand had moved away from her neck but Beth hadn't realised until she felt him caressing her thighs. She jumped at the unexpected action, causing her teeth to graze his tongue. He moaned at the pressure and Beth smiled into the kiss. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip and sucked it in her mouth, listening to hear his reaction. He moaned louder this time, bucking his hips up to hers, making her moan in turn. She pulled back, straddling him with a wide smile on her face. Daryl smiled in response and thrust his hips upwards again. Beth blushed at the bulge in his jeans and gasped when it made contact with her. She'd certainly never done this before.

They were both panting harder now than they had been earlier. Daryl watched Beth each time her thrust upwards, savouring each hitch in her breathing. She looked wonderfully debauched and he'd give anything to have his way with her right here but he knew he couldn't. It was a miracle no one had seen them already, they couldn't risk it any longer. He reluctantly stopped thrusting, much to the displeasure of Beth who made a sound of protest. He smirked at her.

"Stop yer' whinin'. Plenty o'time for that another day." Beth brightened considerably at the mention of another day. The both righted themselves and stood, making there way back to the tree. Daryl held Beth's notepad in one hand, the other holding her by the waist as they walked. When they reached the tree he handed her the notepad back.

"I have a show tonight." Beth blurted the words before even thinking and automatically starting back-tracking. "Well, not really a show. It's an open mic night at a bar called 'Woodhouses'. It's in the next town over. You can come, if you wanted to?" Daryl accepted the invitation and Beth smiled widely. "Great! It starts at 10." She packed her guitar away and moved her arms into the straps on the casing. Once the guitar was safely on her back, she turned back to say goodbye. Daryl was looking at her and Beth thought he looked like her was having his own little argument inside his head. He shuffled his feet awkwardly for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Beth was surprised. She hadn't been expecting him to do something so... intimate? Sure, she figured, kissing passionately in the middle of a field is one thing but this was different. It was a sign of affection rather than one of desire. He moved back after placing the kiss and rushed away, not saying goodbye. Belt laughed quietly to herself at his adorable awkwardness, he seemed as new to this as she was.

She began the walk back to her house, replaying her memory of their kiss in her head. It made her pulse speed and thighs shake at just the thought of continuing what had happened. She smiled brightly to herself and rushed home. She had a new song to write.

* * *

**Review my lovely readers! The song the lyrics were from are actually written by Emily Kinney (the actress who plays Beth for anyone who didn't know) They're from her song called 'Masterpiece' and I highly recommend everyone listening to her music because she's just such a brilliant singer. Also, one of her songs will be included in the next chapter so it's probably best to get acquainted with her now ;) **

**I'm feeling generous so if I get five reviews, I'll get some smut in the next chapter for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANT:**___**Ok so for this chapter it really helps to listen to the song she sings whilst she is singing it. It's called Just Pretend by Emily Kinney (youtube it). Thanks lovelies!**

* * *

"Pleeeeeease, Shawn?" Beth had been begging her half-brother to let her use this car for most of the afternoon and evening. It was nearing 9pm and she needed to get to Woodhouses for 9:30. Maggie had taken the one of the cars so she could meet her new boyfriend, Glenn, for dinner. Beth had met him a few times and he seemed quite sweet - he'd be good for Maggie. However much Beth was happy for her sister, though, it didn't take away from the fact that she was stuck on the farm with no way to get to the open mic night.

"I need the car tonight, Bethy, sorry." He sounded anything but sorry, Beth thought. She made a noise of frustration and stormed up the stairs to her room. It wasn't the most adult-like way to handle things but she couldn't help it. There was no way she'd get to the bar now. Sophie had gone the night before, opting to stay with Mike, which meant Beth couldn't get a ride with her. When she reached her room she closed the door and collapsed on her bed, thinking over her options.

a) she could just not go to the mic night and apologise to Daryl the next time she saw him, if she'd see him at all after she stands him up. - There was no way on this Earth that she was going to take that option.

b) she could call for a taxi to take her there. - Plausible, Beth supposed,but changed her mind when she opened her purse and peered inside. She only had 15 dollars. Nowhere near enough to pay for the taxi and drinks when she got there.

She turned over and groaned loudly into her pillows. She was screwed. Her notepad was sat on the pillow next to her, holding the songs she'd written specially for this evening. She groaned again and picked her pad up, flinging it across the room to hit her wardrobe door with a satisfying thud. The impact caused a framed photo to fall from the top of the wardrobe and Beth instantly regretted the childish action.

She rushed off the bed to pick up the picture. It was of her and her father from her 16th birthday. She checked the glass, making sure it hadn't cracked or broke. It seemed to be fine and Beth released a sigh of happiness, reaching up to place it back where it belonged.

She smiled sadly, remembering the situation she was in. The notepad lay on the floor where it dropped and Beth made to pick it up until something caught her eye. One of the pages at the back had be folded over. Beth thought it may have just creased at the impact of the throw but the fold seemed too neat to be accidental. She picked the pad up and flipped to the page. It was blank as she hadn't used the pages yet but there was something written in the top corner.

The writing was small and messy but wasn't completely illegible. There, in the lines of her notepad, was a phone number. The name next to it made Beth's heart float. Daryl. It was perfect, she could text him and he could take her to the bar. She'd be able to spend more time with him and get to ride his bike again.

Beth dived for her bed and pulled out her mobile phone, entering the number into her contact list before sending a text asking if he could pick her up. It wasn't long before her phone was buzzing, telling her that Daryl would pick her up from the town hall. She smiled brightly until she noticed her guitar on the bed. There wasn't any way that she'd be able to ride Daryl's bike with that on her back and she doubted it would fit anywhere else on the bike. She could play the keyboard instead of the guitar, she supposed. The bar had one already on stage so she wouldn't have to take anything with her. It was the best option, she thought, even if she would have to transpose her music from guitar to keyboard when she got there.

The phone in her hand was thrown carelessly back into her bag, along with her notepad. She threw her door open and rushed down the stairs, almost bumping into Shawn. All thoughts of annoyance were pushed aside and she smiled at him kindly. He looked suspicious at her expression and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you said I couldn't have the car..." she started, giving her best puppy dog eyes, "but could you at least drop me to the town hall? I'm getting a lift with a... friend." she smiled widely. Shawn sighed.

"Fine, get in the car." she squealed and hugged her brother, thanking him profusely. Shawn laughed in response and they made there way to car.

It didn't take long to get to the town hall. As soon as the car stopped, Beth was out of the car and thanking her brother through the window. Shawn shook his head at her behaviour and waved before driving away. Now he was gone, Beth looked around for Daryl. She saw him leaning against his bike, just a little down the road. She walked quickly, eagerly towards him and smiled as she neared.

"No guitar?" he questioned, and she explained her predicament. He nodded in understanding and helped her onto the bike. The engine started and they rode off, out of the towns limits.

* * *

Woodhouses was busy when they arrived and Beth began getting nervous. She got off of the bike and waited for Daryl to do the same. He then followed her into the bar, greeting people he knew along the way. Beth tried to smile and act casual but each person he greeted looked meaner than the one before. She knew that she was judging based on appearance but she couldn't help it.

The pair sat at a table in the corner, away from the rabble. Daryl went to order their drinks at the bar and Beth pulled out her notepad, transposing her music from when she performed. It didn't take her long and Daryl had sat back down just as she finished. She took her wine from him with a thank you and starting drinking it. She didn't want to get drunk but there was always some sort of calmness that came with alcohol which she needed at that moment. The butterflies in her stomach from both performing and Daryl needed to be still.

"So, y' parents know you're with me?" Daryl asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I didn't tell them. Just said that I was getting a lift with a friend."

"Oh," Daryl grunted, "is this your form of 'teenage rebellion'?" Beth frowned.

"I'm not a teenager."

"Suuuure." he drawled. "Keep telling yerself that, Blondie." Daryl smirked and sipped at his beer.

"I'm serious," Beth began, "We've been over this so many times now. You need to stop treating me like some kid. I think whatever's happening between us has gone too far for me to be classed as a teenager, anymore." Beth finished with a large gulp of wine. Daryl seemed unready for her defiance judging from the look of surprise on his face, Beth thought. She was fed up of him acting like she was too young for him and she was going to prove tonight that she was a woman. She'd show him and then he'd have to accept it. "I'll be back." she muttered, making her way to the bar.

Mike smiled at her from behind the bar, not even questioning her age when she ordered another glass of wine. She smiled in thanks and handed over the money. The drink didn't last long as she downed it in one. If she was going to do this then she needed a bit of liquid confidence.

The stage was actually quite big when Beth looked at it. It was big enough enough to hold a number of instruments and a few microphones. She'd never really paid attention before, her focus was usually fixed on scoping out any cute guys. It was different this time though, she was here with Daryl and she had decided that she was going to leave with Daryl too. Beth walked over and spoke to the house band, showing them her music and coaxing them into agreeing to play with her.

She walked onto the stage with the band. The microphone was already on so she introduced herself to the crowd. Most of the room were idly watching her, half listening as they carried on their conversations. She motioned to the drummer to begin playing and he did, tapping out a generic rock beat. Her voice floated over the speakers as she began singing.

Some of the lines she sang were more obvious than others and she started gaining more attention from the audience as she sang.

_Crunch up my blankie, I put it between my knees._  
_I curl my toes and I give it a good hard squeeze._  
_I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you're there._  
_I just pretend, just pretend, just pretend you care._  
_Turn to my tummy, moving my hips around._

She met Daryl's eyes over the crowded room, knowing he was listening to every word pouring from her mouth.

_I want to scream but seems silly to make such sound._  
_I just pretend, just pretend I can taste your sweat._  
_I just pretend, just pretend you can hear my breath._

The chorus kicked in and she began hitching her breathing down the microphone, leaving little to the imagine. The song carried on and Beth got more and more into the swing of it. It was liberating, watching Daryl's reaction to her declaration of self love. She'd never sung about anything like this before and it was definitely an experience for her. The crowd seemed to be enjoying it as much as she did, cheering and whistling for her. Her hips swayed with the rhythm and the song neared the end.

_You got me pinned up against these mirrored walls._  
_It's in my head I don't worry 'bout trips or falls._  
_I just pretend, just pretend you can feel me shake._  
_I just pretend, just pretend but this next parts not fake._

The final chorus kicked in and once again Beth was breathing down the microphone, becoming more disjointed as the song climaxed. The bar went silent after she finished the song, before breaking into thunderous applause. Beth smiled and thanked the crowd, winking at Daryl as she sashayed off of the stage.

She had every intention of going straight back to their corner but was stopped quickly by someone grabbing her arm. She squeaked, alarmed at the unexpected touch but relaxed when he saw it was just Sophie. The girl looked gobsmacked for a moment and then changed to an impressed grin.

"I can't believe you just did that, Beth!" she gushed, "You're so brave. I wouldn't even think about singing in front of people, let alone singing about... _that_." Beth smiled brightly and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." she pulled back and glanced over to Daryl who was sat in the corner, his eyes still fixed on Beth. Sophie raised an eyebrow and giggled and Beth's antics.

"Well then I won't keep you any longer. Go get your redneck." she winked and pushed Beth gently in the right direction. Beth gave a small wave goodbye and she turned and headed towards the man she was singing for.

When she reached the table, he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Beth started getting nervous. Maybe she had taken it too far? What if he thought she was being ridiculous, trying to seduce him like that? She groaned inwardly and tried to accept the fact that she'd messed everything up. She was so busy mentally scolding herself that she hadn't realised Daryl was moving until she felt him holding her hand, pulling her towards the door.

She was confused about where they were going and voiced her confusion but Daryl didn't answer her. The only thing he said was a gruff "get on" when they reached his motorbike. Beth complied, wondering where they were going. The ride was familiar and Beth realised with a sinking heart that they were back in her town. She moved herself closer to Daryl on the bike, savouring the last few moments she had before he took her home and declared that she was simply too young and immature for him.

It was a surprise to her when they pulled up outside a block of flats. She'd never been to this part of town before, it looked quite run-down and shabby, as if no one actually lived in the area. She followed Daryl into one of the buildings and up numerous flights of stairs. They eventually reached a door to what she presumed was Daryl's flat. He dug a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door, waving her in before him. Beth thanked him and stepped inside.

It wasn't very big. There were three rooms from what she could tell. The front door opened on to the main room which had a small kitchen and living area. The door to the right was open and Beth could see a bathroom. The door to the left was closed and Beth's heart began to race when she realised it must be his bedroom. Her thought track was cut off by Daryl stomping into the middle of the room and turning around to glare at her.

"What the fuck was that?" he demanded. Beth stammered, taken by surprise at his outburst. Daryl was looking at her expectantly and all she could do was shrug her shoulders weakly. "Christ, Beth y' can't just sing 'bout something like that and not expect me to..." he made a noise of frustration and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Then when y' pressed yourself up against me on the damn bike. What d'ya think you're playin' at, girl?"

"I...I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think of me as a kid anymore." his expression softened at her words. "I like you Daryl. I like you a lot and I feel like you like me too but don't want to admit it. I'm fed up of you acting like I'm a child just because I'm younger than you." she pulled herself to her full height, and spoke with confidence. "I want you, Daryl Dixon. The balls in your court. Just be aware that I won't wait forever."

Daryl sat, chewing his thumb. Beth raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. He sighed, standing and moving over to where she was.

"Y'sure you want this?" he asked, wearily. He needed to be sure that she was ready, he didn't want to be one of _those_ guys. Beth whispered her affirmation, moving her hands to cup his face and pull his lips in to meet hers.

He responded quickly, his arms winding around her waist. She was flush against him and he ground his pelvis into hers making Beth groan deliciously. Her small hands wandered down his neck to his chest and along his torso. She reached for the buttons of his shirt and felt him tense slightly.

"Is this okay?" she asked. She was aware of his abusive background, having a done a bit of snooping that she wasn't proud of. It took a while but he eventually nodded, leaning back in to kiss her as she unbuttoned his shirt.

When the last button was gone, Beth's breathing hitched at the feel of his skin. His stomach was taught and his chest was broad. She could feel his scars and she traced patterns over his torso, the raised skin being obviously more sensitive from the way he shivered sightly in response. Daryl pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull Beth's t-shirt over her head, throwing it to the corner of the room. His eyes roamed over her half-naked body, darkening with lust when he noticed her lace bra. Her nipples were straining through the thin material. Daryl ghosted his fingers over a nipple, smirking at the way Beth moaned quietly. He deftly unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Beth looked up at him with bright eyes, smiling shyly. She was breathtaking. Daryl kissed her firmly on the lips, winding his arms around her again and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

The new position placed her right above the bulge in his jeans and Daryl groaned loudly when she rocked her hips against his. They kissed again, growing more passionate with each second. Daryl stumbled towards the bedroom, opening the door with one hand and holding Beth up with the other. Once inside, he laid her on the bed. He stood and removed his jeans, smirking as Beth watched him through hooded eyes.

Beth felt the bed dip next to her and he joined her again. His hands traced their way down her body. They started at her collarbones, tweaking her nipples on the way down making her moan again, before reaching the waistband of her jeans.

"Y'sure?" Daryl asked again, just to make certain she wanted this. Beth was growing restless. His hands were just inches away from where she wanted them and he was stopping? She knew he was trying to be a gentlemen but Beth needed him now.

"Yes I'm sure." she urged, "Now, please for the love of God, fuck me Daryl." He seemed momentarily shocked at her language but dear _God_ did it turn him on. He undid Beth's jeans and pulled them down her long legs, throwing them over his shoulder. Her underwear was next to go, leaving her naked before him. She couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed. She trusted Daryl and felt safe with him.

Daryl thought she looked him an angel, laid out in front of him. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders and the pillows; her chest was heaving and her pupils were dilated with lust. He ran his hands back up her legs, reveling in the feel of her soft skin. His fingers fluttered over the apex of Beth's thighs and he smirked when he heard the slight hitch in her breathing. He moved his hand across slowly and touched her for the first time.

Beth's eyes widened comically and she the moan that escaped her lips was more than enough to spur Daryl on. He swiped his thumb roughly across her sensitive clit. Beth bucked her hips forward, needing more. Daryl took the hint and slowly entered a finger inside of her.

She was tight. Tighter than he could've ever imagined. Daryl groaned, wondering how she feel around his cock. Her juices kept his fingers slick and soon enough he was able to push a second finger into her. Beth stiffened slightly at the feeling of being stretched but it wasn't unpleasant.

The pace of Daryl's fingers increased as Beth's breathing grew more and more frantic. He could hear her whispering curse words under her breath, Daryl had never realised just how erotic the word 'fuck' was until it rolled from Beth's tongue like a mantra.

Beth's moans grew louder and Daryl knew she was close. He removed his thumb from her clit, smirking at her noise of anger and almost outright laughing when the noise changed into a squeak of shock as he bent his head and swiped his tongue along the sensitive skin.

That was all it took for her to come undone. Daryl felt her juices flowing over his fingers, his mouth watered with the need to taste her. When the orgasmic shocks that rocked Beth's body had finished, he took his fingers into his mouth. She tasted sweet but Daryl already knew she would. Everything about this girl was sweet.

Beth felt like jelly. That had definitely been a new experience for her and Beth would be damned if it didn't happen again soon. She tried to control her breathing and sat up from the bed. Her eyes were fixed on Daryl as he licked his fingers clean. She leaned forward and kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth. They both moaned at the action. Beth's hands deftly pulled down Daryl's boxers and she took him in her hand. It was glorious. He felt like silk over steel. She questioned herself in her mind about why she hadn't done this sooner.

Daryl moved away from Beth, reaching behind her to retrieve a condom from the bedside stand. He opened the packet and rolled the condom down his shaft. Beth lay back, waiting for him, and was surprised when he reached towards the stand again. He picked up a bottle of lube, quickly explaining to Beth that it would help with her first time. He didn't want to hurt the girl if he could help it.

He put a few drops of lube into his hand and spread it along his cock. His eyes met hers in questioning once more and with a nod of Beth's head, he slowly pushed into her heat.

It was better than he could have imagined. She was tight and warm and Daryl knew that he probably wouldn't last long. He took it slow, forcing himself to have control. The stretching was a painful for Beth but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the other girls in school had made out it was. Once Daryl was fully sheathed he stilled, waiting for Beth to give him the 'go ahead'. It took a while but eventually Beth nodded her head and Daryl moved.

He slid in and out of her carefully at first but when Beth made a noise of frustration and bucked her hips forward roughly, his self control diminished. He pulled out, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her before thrusting back in roughly. A moan was ripped from Beth's throat, her back lifting from the bed as the feeling of being so impossibly full was pounded into her.

Daryl angled his thrusts so that he was hitting a spot inside of Beth that made her scream his name. Fireworks seemed to be going off inside of her body as another orgasm rushed through her. She clawed at the bed sheets needing something, anything, to anchor her to earth. Daryl's hands were tight on her hips, squeezing every time the skin of his pelvis slapped into hers.

The movements became more erratic and it wasn't long before Daryl was cumming. He threw his head back in pleasure, Beth's name pouring out of his mouth in a whisper. It was like he couldn't catch his breath and for a second he was scared at the intensity of his orgasm. Never before had it felt like that. He pulled out of Beth's body carefully and flopped down next to her on the bed.

They both stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. Neither wanted to disturb the post-orgasmic bliss the other was feeling. Daryl eventually moved, removing the condom and knotting it. He stood and went to dispose of it but stopped when he noticed the cooled white liquid seeping from the tip. Panic welled in his chest and only one word came to mind.

"Fuck."

* * *

**Whoops, looks like these two are in a spot of trouble! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had to travel down to my distant family for a funeral and I haven't really been up for writing much. I'm feeling alright at the moment though which is why I decided to try and write as much as I could. This chapter was kind of hard because I've only written one sex scene before this and it was completely different. Let me know if you think it was alright or if it was really shit feel free to give me some pointers for next time. I love you guys, thank you all so much for reviewing and favouriting and following 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Beth felt like a small army of children had been running riot through her head. She sat up blearily, the duvet which had been covering her naked body fell to her waist and she was greeted with the cool air of the morning.

The last thing she remembered was walking to Daryl to find out why he'd frozen in the middle of room, finding out that the condom had broken and then... noting. Blackness invaded her memory. The pain in her head made it apparent that she'd blacked out and hit something of the way down. She mentally crossed her fingers that it wouldn't leave a bruise.

It had been a shock at the time and now that she'd had time to breath and take in the information she... well, she was terrified. There was only one option that sprung to mind when she thought of the situation. The morning-after pill. It seemed simple enough, swallow some pills and everything was done. Could she do it, though? She'd grown up in a household which was very anti-abortion. Her thoughts on the matter were strictly pro-choice but she never thought /she'd/ be the one making that decision. She worried her lip between her teeth before deciding that it would do no good thinking about it too much. Instead, she focused on the better parts of the evening.

The events of the night before flooded Beth's mind. Singing that song, Daryl's reaction, their intimacy. The last one made her smile brightly, turning her head to look at the man himself. He was still asleep, limbs sprawled out and mouth open wide. Beth giggled herself quietly at the sight. He looked so peaceful and she really didn't want to ruin that. Quietly, she slipped out the bed.

She padded into the main room, throwing Daryl's discarded shirt on as she went. A clock on the wall informed her that it was early. 7 a.m. to be exact. She didn't need to be home until later in the day which meant she could spend quite a lot of the day with Daryl. A happy sigh escaped Beth's mouth and she wandered over to the small kitchen.

What looked like a mini-fridge was balanced precariously on the counter and when Beth opened it she was surprised to find it fully stocked. Her stomach growled at the sight of food and it was then that she remembered she hadn't eaten since 3 p.m. the day before. Last nights activities didn't really help with her hunger, either. Beth reached in the fridge, pulled out bacon, sausages, and eggs, and got to work.

The smell of cooking meat seemed to drag Daryl from his slumber. He stepped out of the bedroom wearing his jeans from last night. Arms encircled Beth's waist and a firm body has behind her. She leaned back in his arms and smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Mornin' sleepyhead." she teased, laughing at the state of his hair. It was sticking up in different directions and had a fluffy quality to it. Daryl glared at her mockingly.

"Mornin' yourself. Nice shirt. Wonder where you got it?" The glare stayed on his face even though he was secretly pleased. Seeing Beth wearing his shirt had turned him on more than it should've. He ran his hands under the shirt, groaning happily when he realised that it was the only item of clothing she wore. His fingers danced lightly over Beth's hip bone and she squirmed in his embrace.

"If you want breakfast, you're gonna need to stop doin' that." she chided, giggling slightly at the tickling sensation.

"I can think of better things t'eat." Daryl responded automatically, placing light kisses along Beth's neck. Red marks burned her face a mixture of pleasure and slight embarrassment at Daryl's innuendo. This was a new thing for her and she figured the openness of an adult relationship may take some getting used to.

She leaned into Daryl's embrace for a second, savouring his lips on her skin, before moving away to plate up their breakfasts.

They sat on a small table in the corner of the room. Conversation turned to their predicament from last night and Daryl suggested they stop in a clinic a couple of towns over. "Far away. So no one see's ya. Probably won't do any good for yer' daddy finding out his little girl's gone and got knocked up by some redneck." Beth nodded along, trying not to think too much about the significance of the pill she'd be taking.

After breakfast, the two got dressed and drove to the clinic Daryl mentioned. It was a walk-in center so it didn't take long for Beth to get in, get what she needed, and get back out. She took the pills with a bottle of water purchased from a nearby grocery store and it was over before she even had time to think. Beth was happy that she didn't have that time - it would've just made it harder.

The ride back was quiet. It took just over an hour to get back to Beth's town and neither of them had said a word since before Beth went into the clinic. Beth was too lost in her thoughts to try and strike up a conversation and she doubted that Daryl would hear her over the roar of the engine, anyway.

When Daryl stopped the bike, he waited for Beth to get off before doing so himself. They stood awkwardly and it was as if the night before hadn't even happened. Beth felt like laughing at the pained look on Daryl's face. To save him any more awkwardness, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He relaxed into the embrace and buried his face into her hair. She smelt faintly of sex but there was a hint of strawberries that Daryl was coming to associate with the girl wrapped around him.

"I better get goin'." The words were mumbled into Daryl's chest but he heard them loud and clear. He reluctantly pulled away from Beth's embrace and got back on the bike. She waved shyly as he started the bike, it's engine rumbling beneath him.

"I'll call you..?" It was meant to be a statement but it sounded more like a question and Daryl inwardly cringed. Since when had he started asking people's opinions on the shit that he did? The shook his head almost imperceptibly and rode away. He watched Beth's figure turn smaller and smaller in the bike's mirrors until he turned a corner and she disappeared completely.

* * *

**Ok small chapter, sorry! I've had really bad writers block and this was uber hard to write which is why I kept it to a minimum. QUESTION: What would you like me to look into next? Daryl's reaction and actions during the aftermath? Or carry on with Beth's storyline? Your choice guys, let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
